Amnesia
by evilbeckles
Summary: When Kurt wakes in the choir room with the last twenty years of his life gone, angry children shouting at him and Dave Karofskys name tattooed on his wrist and three old friends with no memory's he is more than a little confused...
1. Chapter 1

Kurt opened his eyes and shook his head confusion-setting in. had he fallen to sleep in Glee club again? He was definitely in the choir room although it was painted a different colour and the ceiling tiles looked different. He shifted his weight then noticed he seemed to be leaning on someone, a very large and soft someone. Someone that smelt amazing. A soft _ummm_ arose in his throat.

He looked around the room noticing the figures of four other people slumped in chairs. The room seemed to be filled with a light mist, the only light coming from the small square windows on the choir room doors. As his eyes adjusted to the light he turned his face to the solid yet soft person he had been leaning on. A scream escaped his lips as he moved as fast as his hazy mind would let him.

There was a loud crash as someone fell of their chair. Kurt's eyes never left the man he had been leaning on. He was older with slightly greying hair and a few soft wrinkles around his eyes but Kurt knew who he was. He could never forget the face of David Karofsky, his tormentor for so many months. Kurts brain suddenly gave him a kick. Why wasn't he at Dalton? Why was he leaning on Karofsky? Why did Karofsky look so old?

"What the hell?" Kurt turned to see his brother get up off the floor. "Kurt? Is that you? Why are you here? Wait….why am I here. Why are the lights off?" Finn jumped to his feet and switched the lights on. The other three figures were revealed. Finn and Kurt stood in silence for a long moment. There in front of them sat Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. It was them, that was clear but there faces were lined, there body's in less shape there hair slightly greying.

Kurt turned to Finn and gasped. He too was lined and slightly greying, his beer belly protruding slightly over his pants covered by a navy blue polo shirt that was tucked into jeans. "What the hell…." Whispered Kurt.

"What the fuck?" came a deep voice from behind Kurt. "what the fuck am I doing in the Geek club room? Did you drug me?" he jumped up grabbing Kurts shoulder and turning him around. Upon seeing Kurt's face he gasped and backed away. "What the hell is going on Hummel? Is this some sort of sick joke? A lot of bother to go to just to mess with my head"

"Shut up Karofsky. I have no idea what's going on" Kurt lifted his hands to his head and slowly pulled them down until his palms rested on his eyes. The brightness of the light giving him a slight headache. As he pulled his hands away from his eyes something on his wrist caught his eye. He pulled his sleeve back to reveal a small tattoo, half a love heart with the name Dave inked inside it. "What, WHAT…DID YOU DO THIS KAROFSKY? IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A SICK JOKE? TOTTOOING YOUR NAME ON ME?"

"What are you on about?" he looked down at his own wrists and noticed a similar shape with kurts name inked into it. The two turned on each other angrily. Just as Dave was about to launch his own attack the door swung open.

"There you are!" shouted the new arrival. "People have been looking all over for you guys. Prom finished an hour ago, you were suppose to be carpooling people home. Have you all been napping?" The tall boy turned to Finn and stared at him with mild annoyance. Kurt was shocked to see that the boy looked very similar to Finn, he was a few inches smaller and his nose was noticeably bigger but the resemblance was uncanny. "For god's sake dad I ask you to do one thing for me and you fall to sleep! You guys suck."

**Ok this is an Amnesia/future fan fiction. Tell me if your liking it so far and ill carry on. I intend to introduce more children and to explore the relationship and family dynamic between each of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?" Asked Finn in confusion. "Umm I'm not sure what's going on but I'm seventeen, i'm not your dad…" the younger boy looked at Finn confused.

"Your thirty seven. You ARE my dad and your freaking me out a bit. Is this a joke?" he turned to face the rest of the room. As his eyes landed on Rachel they went wide. "MOM!" he shouted in shock rushing to Rachel's side and shaking her.

Rachel's eye's fluttered open then closed again, her head fell into her hands and she groaned. "Where am I?" she looked up and pulled away from the boy. "Who are you?" Her eyes shot around the room becoming wider and wider as they passed over each person.

"You don't know who I am? What do you last remember?" The concern was evident in his face as he looked over the adults in the room. "Can any of you remember anything?"

"No, the last thing I remember I was sat at home watching TV with my mom and now im here" Said a croaky voice from the back of the room. Sam stood shakily and walked over to puck giving him a soft tap to the face.

Puck woke with a start his fist lashing out and missing Sam's face by an inch. "What the fuck man! Sam? Dude you look old" His eyes darted around the room and he stood up. "What the hell is going on man" He looked to the young boy who had moved away from Rachel, retreating to the other side of the room. He was clearly effected by the fact his parents did not recognize him.

"JAMES!" boomed a female voice. "JAMES! Where are you, what's going on, did you find them?" The boy pulled back the arm of his sleeve to reveal a silver watch. _There is no way a voice that loud and clear could be coming from a watch. _Thought Kurt.

"Yeah…" he all but whispered. He looked to Kurt. His eyes were glazed.

"Who did you find? Where are you?" asked the voice clearly annoyed at the vague answer.

"Ummm… my parents, your parents, Evans and Puckerman's Fathers…" he looked around again before continuing. "There is something wrong with them. They don't remember me. They think there seventeen."

"They're just pulling your leg. Where are you!"?

"Were in the old Choir room in the east block. They were asleep…Izzy I don't think there joking. They seem deadly serious…your dad's are on opposite sides of the room, Puckerman's Dad looks like he is going to punch me. They all seem really scared."

"Were on our way. Get them ready to leave, the temperature is dropping I think there's going to be another episode soon we have to get home. We can sort this out at my house, it's the biggest and most likely to jog some memories."

James sniffed a tear rolling down his cheek. "Hudson are you crying! Man up, if this is as serious as your making it out to be then your going to have to put your big boy hat on and stop being such a mummy's boy."

"FUCK YOU KAROFSKY!" he pulled the watch off his wrist and threw it to the ground.

Kurt's mind was reeling. _"your dad's", the tattoo's, and the fact he had woken up leaning on him. Was Karofsky his partner? The boy, James had called her Karofsky. They had a child together! What was wrong with the world? _

**Short and kind of rubbish chapter but I couldn't think of a better way for them all to come together and realize they had amnesia. Is going to get much better now ive got that out of the way. **

**In my next chapter … what is an episode? And why are the kids so scared of them? **


	3. Chapter 3

"FUCK YOU KAROFSKY!" The boy threw his watch across the room. He shivered and looked to the windows. "Its to late for going home now its white outside already. We have to get to safety."

James pulled down the sleeves of his white shirt and turned towards its other occupants. "Ok we need to leave, I know your confused but there is going to be another episode and this wing does not have the right protection. Follow me we will have to go to the Sylvester wing it's the only one that's safe." He stopped at the door and turned towards them. "Come on then, this is serious we could die…and give me your watch, if you don't have any memory of the last twenty years you wont be able to use it anyway." Finn removed his watch and handed it to James.

The five adults followed the young boy down a corridor and into a room. On the opposite side of the classroom was a large silver lift with the words '_Sue Sylvester wing' _carved in what looked like gold across the top of it.

"The Sue Sylvester wing is in the basement? That seems a bit lame." Stated Puck sitting on a chair opposite the lift. "WHOA!" He stated jumping up. "What the hell was that?"

"Its not class time, your not allowed to sit down unless your watch is programmed to the chair you want to sit in. The choir room, the locker room's, the auditorium and the football stadium are the only exceptions…don't try and open any ones lockers either… there more powerful shocks than the chairs." James lifted the watch he had taken from Finn to his mouth and spoke to it. "Open channel, football team." There was a soft beep. "Hey im at the lift in the east block to the Sylvester wing. Its white outside, its to late to go home now, are you close?"

"Nearly there." Said a deep voice. "Were just…" the voice was cut short by a loud scoff. "Thanks for telling us you were changing locations D-Bag!" Izzy Karofsky's voice was deep and serious. "The guy's will be there soon, im taking Evans to the old locker rooms to get the winter playing suits. Were going to need them I think this episode is going to be a bad one. Ive never seen it get so white so fast. Get into the new locker rooms and start up the security system."

"I don't know the code's only the captain of the football team and the head of the cheerio's get's the code and your taking Evans with you." Kurt notices the keypad on the wall and wondered what was so good about the Sue Sylvester wing that only certain people were allowed in it.

"Oh yeah of course its 7831. I can always remember it because it spells SUE1. We will come in the west entrance so don't block off that door yet." James put the numbers into the keypad and a voice came from the console. "Name" Sue Sylvester's voice barked. James held his watch up to the console and Izzy's voice spoke "Isabella Karofsky" "Team" "Football team" "Rank" "Captain and Kicker"

The doors opened to the biggest lift Kurt had ever seen. The walls were shining steel, polished to perfection. The door to the classroom opened and four large boy's wearing suits entered. They all entered the lift and the doors shit behind them.

"So let me get this right." Stated Puck. "Karofsky is gay? He is with Kurt and they have a Kid, who is a girl and the captain of the football team?" He looked to James but a larger boy answered.

"Yeah she is the best Kicker the team has ever had. She is only sixteen and she is already being scouted by the NFL." He looked to Puck with confusion. "Karofsky isn't gay, at least I hope she isn't."

"He means her dad." Said James. "Yes he is, they've been together for almost as long as my parents. There married."

Four sets of eyes went wide at this statement. "No, no, no, no" Repeated Kurt over and over. He turned to Dave. "This cant be happening to me, I hate you, I wouldn't never EVER be with you, let alone marry you and adopt a kid!"

"She isn't adopted" James interjected bluntly.

"Whose is she then? Biologically?" Asked Rachel finally finding her voice.

"What do you mean? She's both of there's. Wow you really don't remember anything do you? You don't need an egg and a sperm to make a child anymore. They can extract DNA from two people and make a baby. All they need is a metaphorical oven and you were that oven." Rachel looked devastated at that statement. Kurt remembered what she had gone trough with her mother.

That train of thought was short lived as he realised what James was saying. The world had come so far that he had been legally allowed to marry a man and science had enabled them to have a biological daughter. To bad that man was Dave Karofsky. Kurt looked back to him and saw a smile pull at the corners of his lips. "Why are you smiling you Neanderthal? I bet you're really happy that you managed trap me in a relationship. That must be what happened because I honestly can't think of any way I would ever willingly date you. Even if you weren't a closeted homophobe"

"She is captain of the football team? That's pretty cool. Is that normal now?" He asked the larger boy.

"Not really but with all the advances in football suits lately more and more girls are playing. Mainly kickers because there smaller. She's the first female team captain McKinley's ever had." Dave's mouth curled up into a smile.

"I think were missing the point I was trying to make here!" demanded puck turning on Dave. "Your gay?"

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Not quite got to explaining what an episode is yet but we will get there soon. ** **Was going to explain it in this one but this seemed like a really good place to stop. Leave me some love in a review if you like it. Also if anyone has any suggestions or requests for futuristic stuff let me know and ill try and work it in **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your kind reviews and favorites! **

**Ok I don't know how but somehow this has become a drama. Im going to try and keep some comedy but I think Im much better at drama. Keep letting me know if you like it. Im worried izzy is becoming a bit Mary sue ish. Let me know what you think. **

Dave was saved having to explain himself as the doors of the lift opened to reveal an enormous underground playing field. The stands were twice the size of the ones Kurt remembered, the roof was painted a light blue color and the lights were a bright sunny yellow. As they stepped onto the grass he noticed the size of the stadium. It was twice as high as the school and must have spanned the entire grounds or McKinley High.

"Wow…this is amazing." gasped Finn. "How did a rubbish school like McKinley high get this?"

"With the amount of professional footballers and cheerleaders to spill out of McKinley's doors the government wanted to ensure their safety. Sue got this named after her when she won her twentieth national championship and one of her former cheerio's married the president of the united states." The adults just gaped at the impressive structure. The four large boy's and James started walking towards the other side of the pitch as the boy with the deep voice continued. "Your to thank for this too" He motioned to Dave. "You were the first professional footballer to come from McKinley." Dave's eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open.

"Im a professional footballer?" he asked.

"You were in your twenties. Your team won four super bowls" Dave's eyes went wide and a huge smile crossed his face. "For the last six years you have helped your husband with his design business, you both designed the tunnel system for lima."

Kurt noticed Dave's smile and it sent a strange pang to his stomach. He had only felt that pang once before, when Blaine had held his hand for the first time at Dalton. _Oh no… I can't have feelings for him. I can't look at him like that. _

"What tunnel system?" He asked changing the subject.

"The one that links up every structure in Lima, so we can get around when the episodes happen." The boy who spoke was so tall Rachel only reached the bottom of his chest.

"What is an episode? We woke up with no memory and now there seems to be some sort of natural disaster happening and were running for our lives into an underground football field. I think we deserve a bit of an explanation" Stated Rachel her over confident tone back.

"About eight years ago the north Koreans set of a nuclear bomb over south Korea destroying the country and sending the worlds weather system into chaos. Every now and then we get an Episode. The temperature drops suddenly to such low temperatures if your caught outside in it your basically dead. Last time it got to minus 40. There not happening as often now but when they do they last for days and they are deadly. We have protection against them on most peoples homes and certain public buildings but McKinley isn't one of those. The security system on the Sylvester wing is the closest we have got to protection here."

They reached the other side of the field and entered the changing rooms. The room was larger than the choir room with six leather covered benches set out like bleachers against the back wall and rows of shiny red lockers with screens attached to them. There were four doors leading out of the room. The plaques on the doors read **men's, women's, Cheerio's, swimming pool. **

"We have an indoor swimming pool?" Asked Sam clearly impressed with the lavishly furnished room.

"Yeah there's a sauna and a Jacuzzi in there to, on the other side there's the same set up but there is a two story Gym in there." Stated one of the boy's a particularly muscular one with dark hair and eyes. "I spend most of my time in there polishing up my guns." He lifted his arms to kiss each of them.

"Masturbating your ego again Puckerman?" asked a Voice from behind them.

Kurt didn't dare turn around, he did not want to see what his future daughter looked like, he imagined as a footballer she would have to be big, she seemed like a ball buster so she must be compensating for something. He slowly turned around making sure he didn't make eye contact with karofsky. Terrified to see what the genes of two men would turn out like.

His breath caught in his chest as he saw her. She was tall, heavy set but lean and athletic looking. As she dropped the duffle bags she was carrying he noticed the curve of her waist. Her Dark wavy hair that reached her waist complimented her pale porcelain skin. She wore a one-shouldered peach dress that clung to her body and hung of her hips. _She looks like me; she has my skin, my hair, and my strong cheekbones. She looks like him too, those eyes and that smile. _Kurt didn't know what to think, he had been hoping she would be ugly. That would make it easier to dislike her, dislike this entire situation. _She is still a ball buster; the way she spoke to Finn's son wasn't pleasant at all. _

"You managed to get everyone here then? You didn't wet yourself on the way?" She asked walking towards James and throwing what looked like a white leotard at him. "There are some Spare boots in the coaches office. Go get them Butt Munch" She started to push him towards the exit.

James turned to her and threw the leotard back at her. "I hate you" he started to walk towards the door.

"Don't be such a drama queen"

"Ok everyone SUIT UP!" she threw the duffle bag toward the group of people picked up a leotard and some boots and walked to the women's locker room. Kurt grabbed a suit and walked towards the men's locker room. He was confused as to how wearing a leotard was going to warm him up but chose not to argue. These kids clearly knew more about this time than he did.

He entered the men's locker rooms and rows of red cubicles and then showers. He stepped into a large cubicle and slipped of his clothes. He slipped the white fabric over his legs and felt a shock. The fabric was molding itself to his skin; he panicked for a moment until he realized how comfortable it felt. Like a second skin. He pulled the fabric up over his hips and zipped it up over his chest. He was instantly warm; he looked down and realized he looked in better shape. _What was this stuff? _

He returned to the bleachers in the meeting room, he was the first to be finished. He stood and looked out of the large glass door at the stadium. He noticed everyone else congregate in the room behind him. As he studied the field he noticed the roof was turning black. "Does the roof change color with the sky outside?" he asked

"No why?" Asked Puckerman's Son.

"The roof is turning black," he stated.

"What?" The boy rushed forward followed by Izzy. "That's Ice, How is that in here?"

Izzy checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, its minus 65 out there"

Kurt turned to face them when he noticed the fear in their voice's. He looked to Izzy; her face was a mask of fear. Her eyes darted to him, to Puckerman jr and then to the field. "James…" she whispered.

**I have work tomorrow and need reviews to cheer me up **

**I have another chapter written and may update it before I go to work after ive read over it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im trying to concentrate more on Kurt's feelings in this chapter, as well as developing the relationships between the younger characters. Its still not very long but I intend to add a chapter most days so hopefully that will make up for it. Im sorry about the spelling and grammar I do have a BETA but she is ill at the moment. **** so im sorry for all the kittens. **

**Really hope you enjoy this chapter, it answered some of the questions you asked in your reviews. **

**Also if you'r following this and have not reviewed, don't be shy! I love comments even if they're constructive criticism or simply "I like it".**

Izzy lunged forward towards the doors. Puckerman Jr grabbed her. "No you can't go out there!" he shouted restraining her. "Ben communicate with James tell him to run. The ice got into the stadium."

"Let me go! I have to get him! Jonathan put me down now! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN YOUR OFF THE TEAM!" she bellowed. She was clearly becoming hysterical.

"James? Can't you hear me? James." Ben shouted into his watch. "Nothing, He isn't replying"

Kurt felt a hand on his arm. Ben was motioning him to follow. "We should get further back. Get into the men's locker rooms." Kurt complied. He had no idea what was going on but he could tell that it wasn't good. They all entered the changing room leaving Izzy and Jonathan in the foyer. They sat in silence and looked at the door. Kurt sat down and it took him a moment to realize he had sat next to Karofsky.

_He is in really good shape. _Kurt noticed as he took in Karofsky's shape. You could tell he use to be an athlete. The white material clung to his muscular body. Kurt looked to his face his eyes were free of the hate they usually carried, there was worry there now. He cared for this girl, this girl they had just met. He seemed proud when they had told him she was the football captain and now he was worried. He did not seem phased by this future at all, he seemed to be happy. Kurt could not get his head around the emotional enigma that was David Karofsky. He tormented him relentlessly and then seemed to feel joy at the prospect of having a life with him?

Kurt was jerked from his thoughts by a scream "JAMES! JAMES!" The raw fear in her voice from the other side of the door pulled at Kurt's heart.

"I thought she hated him" Kurt had forgotten that Finn was with them. He looked to his old friend to see he was comforting Rachel who was crying clearly terrified by the whole situation. Her former bravado gone again.

"No" Said a tall blonde boy sat next to Sam. There were similarities to them, he was clearly Sam's son and the Evans Izzy had been talking about. "Mrs Hudson carried them both together. She was one of the first children to be born from the DNA of two same sex people. The others that went before her didn't live very long. Very few made it to the point of actually being born. When she git pregnant they suggested she could carry both and that the healthy baby could help her develop. It worked and she is the oldest living child to a same sex couple in the world. They changed the face of science. Thanks to James. She teases him but she loves him. She considers him her brother. You're a very close family."

Kurt saw Finn reach for Rachel's hand, placing the other arm around her and resting his head on hers. They reminded him of Burt and Carole, worried for their son and confused by the situation.

There was a loud scuffle outside and the screaming stopped. The door flew open. "We cant wait anymore we have to block the door!" Jonathan threw Izzy across the room. She stood up and charged forward towards the door. Ben grabbed her. The other boy's stood and started to move some lockers Sam and Puck joined them, their heads bowed with sadness.

Izzy struggled against Ben, tears rolling down her face. "You can't do this, he will die out there!" she choked. She turned her head to Finn. "DO SOMETHING! HE'S YOUR SON!" Finn looked terrified and confused. He stood up unsure. "Please…" she begged.

The four boys had blocked the door with a set of lockers and started to move more to keep the door securely shut. "Its to late, if we wait any longer we will all freeze" Jonathan had tears of his own now. "He was my best friend don't you think this is hard for me to. You need to see the bigger picture. You're always bossing people around acting all superior and morally better but this is our life you're risking for one person. You're so angry all the time and that is good on the football field but not now."

Izzy went limp in Ben's arms. All the fight gone out of her. Kurt's heart broke as he watched her weep. After a few minutes Ben placed her on the floor. She lifted her head and looked at Dave and Kurt. She stood up and faced Rachel and the others. "You really don't have any idea who we are do you? So you weren't just winding him up?" She sat on the end of the bench next to Dave. "Great…"

Kurt stood up and moved to sit next to Rachel. He placed his hand over hers. Finn sat down a stunned look on his face. Sam moved to sit with them and so did puck. Kurt looked to Dave. He looked at them and then to the ground. He wasn't one of them so he stayed were he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! As requested this chapter is much longer and has much more detail. It centres a lot more on Dave and Kurt and the dynamic of their relationship. I hope I have tied up any of the lose end's you guys felt I had not addressed properly. Constructive criticism is always helpful and I hope I have proven that I listen to it. **

**REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it to! If you do drop me a review and let me know…if you don't do the same. **

A couple of hours had passed since they had lost James and been blockaded into the locker room. The mood was low and most of the younger members of the group had shed tears for the loss of their classmate. They had spent time talking about him to Rachel and Finn who seemed to want to understand what they had lost. James had been there first and only biological child. He had been singing since he was old enough to understand how to control his voice. He played basketball and helped run glee club. The boy's shared story's with her of fun times they had shared with him and memorable performances he had delivered. Izzy had stayed silent staring at the door and not involving herself with the conversation in the room to the point she ignored any attempts to talk to her. She sat as far away from the main group as possible with Dave being the exception.

There had been some small talk where they had found out that Sam had named his son Sam jr, he had worked as a model from his late teens to his mid twenties gaining relative successes. He had then married his manager who was pregnant with Sam jr and now lived his life in Lima as a househusband quite happily. Puck had attempted to turn his pool cleaning business into something more than an excuse to sleep with cougars after he got Santana pregnant the year they finished school. They had three children and Jonathan was the middle one and only boy. They had scraped by until the episodes began and Kurt got him a job as tunnel manager for the west side of Lima while they were being built. It turned out he was quite good at delegating tasks to others and he excelled in management. When the tunnels were finished he had become the manager of the tunnel systems.

They had also found out that the other boy's that had been in the car pool were all part of the football team. Izzy and all the single members of the football team had gone stag. Jonathan had said something about desperate chicks and none of the pre prom hassle. The boys were called Paul who was the corner back; Simon the wide receiver, Devin the tight end and Ben the largest of the boy's was a line backer. Jonathan and Sam where also on the team as quarterback and running back.

Eventually the conversation wound down and they agreed it was safe to attempt to sleep. Rachel had cried herself to sleep some time ago. Kurt kept close to Finn and Rachel finding their presence comforting. He noticed Dave had barely moved an inch, not taking part in the conversation at all. He had seemed deep in thought the entire time.

Kurt could not sleep; his mind was recalling the day he was having. He was attempting to think of scenarios where he didn't find Karofsky completely terrifying and failing. He could feel himself finally start to drift off when he heard Dave's voice from across the room.

"Are you ok?" he said softly. "You haven't moved in hours, you can talk to me if you like. I know I don't understand what your going trough as I don't have any memory but I can listen if you would like" Kurt was confused. Where had this version of Karofsky come from? He realised that he really didn't know Dave at all.

"I cant…" Izzy's reply was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He heard rough shaky breaths coming from their direction followed by shuffling. He opened his eyes to see what was happening. Dave had closed the space between them and had his arm wrapped around Izzy's shoulders. "W..What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"You look like you could use a hug, im suppose to be your dad so I thought id give it a shot and see if it made you feel any better. Am I a hugger? My dad wasn't a hugger but I feel like I would be a hugger and a listener. Or am I completely wrong and making myself look stupid?" he asked.

A small laugh escaped her lips between the quiet sobs. She turned to face him then rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah you're a hugger and a listener." Her sobs became harder as she leant against him, his arms enveloping her into a protective hug. "Its not fair, first I lose my dad's and now James all in one day. I mean no offence I know you're here but you're not my dad. You don't act like my dad and Kurt definitely doesn't. I mean I just lost the boy I consider my brother today and he hasn't said one word to me, he is sat so far away from me like he is scared of me. That definitely isn't my dad"

Kurt felt guilt bubble up in his stomach. He had spent this entire time thinking about himself and how the sudden jump from seventeen to thirty seven was affecting him. He had completely overlooked the fact that this was affecting them in a negative way. She was a teenager whose dad's had no idea who she was or how to deal with situations like this. On top of that she had just lost someone close to her. Kurt remembered the conversation they had as he had left; James had said he hated her. She had been the one to send him. _She must be devastated. _Kurt wanted to get up and comfort her, tell her he was sorry but they seemed to be having a moment and he still didn't want to be near Karofsky.

"I think that's my fault, I'm sorry. We all seem to remember back to around the same time and I wasn't very pleasant to him back them. Actually I was damn right awful to him. He isn't scared of you he is scared of me." Karofsky was defending him, trying to make it sound like it was his fault and not the fact that Kurt had not given a second thought to the feelings of this girl he had just met.

"Yeah dad mentioned that you were enemy's before you got together but he never elaborated. Why were you so mean? I may never get the opportunity to get such an in depth look into what you were like before you were with dad. Would be nice to have something to take my mind of today." She pulled her knees to her chest and leant her head back onto his shoulder.

"Oh yeah sure ill tell you. If it will make you feel better." She nodded. "I first started to notice him in freshman year, he was performing with the cheerio's some Madonna song. All the other guy's were drawn to the cheerio's making comments about here legs and the asses but I was drawn to him. I didn't know what it was but the way he moved just did something to me. I was confused so I lashed out at him, pushing him against lockers and slushying him. After a while I did it just so I had an excuse to touch him and be near him." Dave stopped when a small snort came from Izzy.

"Really?" she asked. "Couldn't you have just tried flowers or something?"

"No way, because back then I wasn't gay. Well that's what I was trying to convince myself. Then one day he came after me and started calling me all these names and getting in my face. I tried to scare him into leaving but he wouldn't stop… then I kissed him. I don't even know why but I did and it was like a light switch went off in my head and I realised why I had been acting the way I had. I realised that I had been developing all these feelings for him, feelings I had never experienced before. I tried to kiss him again and he pushed me away. It was one of the lowest points of my life so far. Id always bullied him because I thought he might reject me and then when he did I didn't know what to do."

Kurt shifted so he could see them more clearly. He was completely awake now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never thought of the kiss from Dave's point of view, he had always just thought of it as an attack.

"I decided just to stay away from him. Now that I knew that he couldn't feel the same way I did. Then a few days later he found me in the corridor with his boy friend. It felt like shit seeing him with that perfect little boy band cut out. Then the little prick tried to out me in the hall way and I just saw red. I was ready to unleash the fury on his face when Kurt stopped me. I couldn't hurt him so I left. I went straight to my car and drove for about an hour. When I stopped I just cried for the longest time. I was devastated and terrified that they would do it again. So I started to get meaner and more pushy, I just wanted him to leave so I didn't have the constant reminder of what I couldn't have prancing around the halls every day rubbing it in my face. And now he has gone and I don't feel fear any more, I don't feel much of anything any more. I just resigned my self to the fact that nobody is ever going to love me" Dave sighed. Izzy got to knees and turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ohh dad, I love you… sorry I know you don't know me but I know you and I know dad and if he knew that he would be devastated."

She was right, he was. Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes. He had never even thought of the idea that Dave may have feelings for him. Hearing all these things that he remembered so vividly. Things that haunted his nightmares for so long, from Dave's point of view he realised he was not the only victim in this situation. He looked at Dave and Izzy embracing and felt a need in his chest he had never felt before. He wanted to be they're sharing a moment with her, getting to know his daughter. Now that he had herd how Dave truly felt for him the fear had evaporated.

"Wait…" Izzy sat back down and turned to face Dave. "What boyfriend? Dad told me you were each others first everything…"

"Blaine something or other I think…" He was cut short by a gasp from Izzy then hysterical laughter. She pushed both her hands to her mouth to try and stifle the sound.

"Blaine, **Blaine!**" She choked out in a raised whisper. "Blaine who comes to see my dad some time's and always ends up telling you how big and strong you are and totally coming on to you." She giggled.

There where a couple of muffled giggles behind him.

"What the hell, who's awake? Jonathan is that you? Have you been eavesdropping on me?" She asked in a raised, angry whisper.

"I don't think anyone is asleep" came jonathans voice from the floor behind him. There was a pause and then "Blaine…" followed by laughter. Kurt noticed that there where at least three other people laughing at the idea of the boy he felt like he was falling in love with being his boyfriend and his mood became sour.

"Shhh Rachel is sleeping." Whispered Finn.

"So every body just heard me pour out my heart…great." Dave put his head in his hands.

"Im sorry…" said Izzy turning back to him.

"Did it make you feel a bit better?" he asked. She nodded. "Then don't be sorry." She flung her arms around his neck again; he moved his hands from his face and embraced her.

"I can't believe Karofsky is gay…" Came pucks voice from just around the corner of the lockers.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt had shut his eyes again and pretended to sleep; eventually he had actually drifted off. When he woke he noticed that Ben the largest of the boy's was awake. He was sat with his back against the lockers near the showers. Kurt noticed the boy was very muscular, he remembered he had been at least six foot four when he was stood up. The boy's large blue eyes seemed distant and thoughtful. Kurt followed his line of sight to see what he was looking at.

Izzy's body lay across the floor, her head resting on Dave's lap. She was lain on her side her head facing the room, hair strewn across her face. Kurt noticed Dave's face looked peaceful when sleeping. His strong jaw line eventuated by the soft grey stubble that had started to grow along it. His large chest rising and falling with each breathe, his hand resting protectively on Izzy's shoulder.

He looked back to Ben, his eye's looked sad now. Kurt could see that there was longing in the way he looked at her. He knew that look; he had caught a glimpse of it recently in a mirror at Dalton. That was the look of wanting something you cant have.

Kurt thought back to his last few day's at Dalton, before he had lost the past twenty years of his life. He thought of the way Blaine treated him, with respect, with fondness, but not with any sort of romantic inclination. He noticed the pang in his stomach he usually felt when thinking of Blaine had gone. Looking back to Izzy and Dave he smiled. From what he had heard yesterday he was happy in this time, with Dave and their daughter. It was bizarre and he would have to get to know them but the prospect of belonging with them made him feel warm inside. Sure he still wished it was Blaine he had made a life with, but after hearing Dave pour his heart out and explained his feelings (if not directly to him) he felt more optimistic about the idea of it being him.

Kurt heard stretching behind him as the other members of the football team awoke. There was some small chat about sore shoulders and backs as everyone was woken.

"We need to move, the temperature rose in the night to minus twenty. Its still dangerous, but not to the point that we will freeze to death. There are some boots in the lockers in the other room. There are twelve of us and there should be enough boots for a football team in the lockers. One person will need to be carried." Jonathan stopped and looked from Izzy to Rachel. Izzy gave him a defiant look. "Mrs Hudson I think that person should be you. Sorry but Izzy has a pair of boots that fit her in her locker."

Izzy moved towards them and was followed by Dave. She faced the group, standing next to Jonathan. It was clear she was the captain; she had an air of superiority to her. "For those of you who cant remember the episodes there are some things you need to know. You have to wear boots on the ice and you have to wear your suits. Any other fabric will not be strong enough to keep out the cold. DO NOT under any circumstances let any of your skin touch the ice, you will become stuck and only be able to remove yourself by pulling of a substantial layer of skin. The suits are designed to be worn alone but they are made for playing football in anything up to minus ten so wear your clothes over them just for extra protection." She stopped and motioned Rachel to come to her. "I don't think it is safe to go into the girls changing room but I think I have some spare stuff in my locker you can wear. Might be a bit young for you but you think your seventeen so shouldn't be to bad." She motioned to the boy's to move the lockers. "Brace yourself its going to be cold."

Kurt grabbed the clothes he had been wearing the day before and slipped them over the white fabric. He noticed the fabric didn't move as he slipped the tight black pants over them. He felt the fabric of the shirt he had been wearing the day before, it was soft, shiny and a deep purple colour. _At least im still fashionable. _Thought Kurt pulling it over his shoulders and fastening the buttons.

He turned to Dave who was pulling a tight fitting black t-shirt over his head, his dark blue jeans fit him well and he noticed a dark blue plaid shirt. The outfit reminded him of his father. But Kurt had to admit, Dave looked good…very good. At that moment Dave looked up, their eye's meeting. Kurt quickly turned away, picking up his jacket.

"Whoa" Came Sam's voice from the other side of the room. "They change colour!" Kurt turned to see Sam's red shirt hanging open over his now red suit.

"Yeah, there naturally white but they change colour so that when we play away games the teams don't get confused." Sam Jr explained buttoning up his own white shirt.

The last of the lockers was pulled away and Kurt instantly felt the cold hit his face and hands. The parts of his body covered in the suit felt fine. Izzy yanked the door open and poked her head around it to Asses the exit. "The doors will need to be smashed to get out but it doesn't look to bad. There's no black ice on the floor so were safe to get to the lockers." She pulled the door open and stepped trough.

As they entered the team room again Kurt noticed the entrance was black, the glass frosted over with thick ice. Izzy went to a box on the wall and entered a code. "Name" barked sue Sylvester's voice. "Isabella Karofsky" "Request" "Open all lockers" "Authorization" "Because I said so!" "Authorization granted"

"That's the authorization code?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah Miss Sylvester was never one to beat around the bush" Izzy Pulled some clothes from her locker and handed them to Rachel. She handed her three pairs of socks, some black snow boots, jeans and a tick McKinley high hoodie. "The boots are not the right fabric for the black ice but they should keep your feet a bit warmer." She pulled out a pair of black skin-tight jeans with pockets and zips across them; she fastened them up with a studded belt and pulled the white boots over them. The boots instantly turned black. She pulled on a black t-shirt and some white gloves that also turned black to match her outfit. She looked to Rachel in her clothes and pulled the gloves off handing them to her. "Im more use to the cold put these on. And this, its got a built in heater." She handed Rachel a helmet, removing a small black ball from it first and placing it in her ear. "You wont need the communication of your being carried"

Rachel looked up at her unsure then shivered and pulled the gloves on. "Thank you. That's really kind of you"

"You carried me for nine months and have been a like a mother to me when ive needed female guidance my whole life. It's the least I can do." She saw the concerned look on Rachel's face and seemed to know instantly what was wrong. "Don't worry Rachel, your nothing like Shelby. You've been there for me my entire life" A small smile appeared on her face as she pulled the helmet over her head.

"Wait, you can't not wear a helmet or gloves, you'll get sick." Said Devin after handing Dave some gear from one of the lockers.

"Ive got really thick hair, a hat and a scarf and a hood ill be fine" She stated pulling them from her locker along with another over sized hoodie.

"Here" Ben handed her his gloves. "If you're leading us to the tunnels you're going to have to bring your watch to your face. Your hands will get frost bite in this cold if your not wearing gloves." He smiled at him as she took them from him. "Thanks Ben."

"Ok everyone this is the plan. We are going to make our way to the other Locker room's and get Rachel some boots, there is no way we can carry her all the way trough the tunnels." She was cut off by Jonathan.

"That's a bad idea…what about James? I don't want to see…" he trailed off looking at the floor sadly.

"That is the other reason we are going. I spent nine months developing with him; we have grown up like brother and sister. I would know if he were dead, I would feel it. We are going to look for him. Im not going to believe he has gone until I have proof"

"It would be a miracle for him to survive alone out there. You're just setting your self up for disappointment. Its impossible he survived." Said Simon, not making eye contact with her.

"Seventeen years ago my father's were told it was impossible for me to survive to the point of being born, but I was. Then they were told I wouldn't live past a year and I did. Then it was five years and then ten. It's been sixteen years and im still here and still healthy. So yeah im going to believe he is still alive because im proof that miracles do happen." She looked defiant and strong. There was hope in her eye's as she pulled the hat over her head and lifted the hood to cover her ears. "Ben, would you like the honour of smashing us a way out?" They smiled at each other as he started to pull one of the leather benches from the wall.

"Need a hand?" Asked Dave moving forward and helping him remove the bench.

As they went to work on the bench Kurt took the opportunity to approach Izzy. "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Yeah sure, what's up?" She looked anxious.

"Im sorry about the way I acted yesterday. You lost someone you love and even though I don't remember being your dad I should have comforted you. I heard your conversation with Dave and it opened my eyes to the reality of the situation a bit more. I know it's going to be strange having to get to know each other all over again but I would like to try." He stared at her, anxiety building up in his chest. _What if she rejects me? She is close to Dave now she may chose him and decide sh…_his thought's were cut short as she flung her arms around his waist and leant her head against his chest. All sorts of feelings started to bubble in his chest that he did not understand. All he did know is that he would do anything for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Had writers block for a while, then my housemate told em a really good put down that im going to use later in the story and my muse came back. I hope you enjoy! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

She pulled away from him and smiled. They both turned to watch as Ben and Dave used the bench as a battering ram and smashed the window. Kurt pulled the helmet over his head and gasped, his face was instantly warm. "Cool aren't they." Came Devin's voice from somewhere near his ear.

He saw Rachel jump onto Finns back and then they stopped and Finn put her down again. "Ahh my back, what the hell."

"Your body isn't seventeen any more. I think I remember James saying something about a slipped disk." Came Paul's voice as he stepped forward. "Jump aboard" He said motioning for Rachel to climb onto his back. There was a disappointed huff from Finn as she did as she was told.

"OK guys be carful stepping over the glass." Said Jonathan as he stepped over the rubble caused by the bench.

Izzy lead the way closely followed by Ben and Dave. Kurt moved towards Finn as they reached the field. The stadium looked identical to the day before, but like someone had spilt black shiny oil over it. "Be carful guy's the boots have grips but we don't want anyone falling on this. Devin, Simon stand either side of Paul and make sure he doesn't slip or drop Rachel." Kurt saw the two boys comply.

Jonathan and Puck Walked close by each other, just behind Izzy, Ben and Dave. Sam and Sam, Jr who were in deep conversation about Sam's future closely followed them. The walk across was pretty UN eventful until they were almost to the entrance of the other locker rooms. A gust of wind blew past them. Kurt had no idea where it could have come from but it was powerful.

Devin and Simon grabbed Rachel and Paul as he became unsteady on his feet. Izzy slipped forwards and almost landed on the ground when Ben grabbed her by the waist. Her bare face hovered inches from the ice. Everybody rushed forward. She put her hands to the ground and lifted herself up. She turned to look at Ben as she got to her feet and gasped her hands flying to her mouth.

Ben had one knee on the ground and a hand on the ground…a un gloved hand. Kurt felt strange not being able to hear when was going on. Izzy fell to her knees next to him and lifted her wrist to her mouth. "Guys we have to pull him off before the cold gets to deep, NOW" Devin and Jonathan rushed forward grabbing his arm. Izzy put one hand on his neck and looked into his eye's, her lips moved but Kurt could not make out what she was saying. Ben nodded and the two other boys pulled his arm.

His scream of agony sent a chill down Kurt's spine as he watched him collapse forwards into Izzy. She removed her scarf and wrapped it around his hand. Jonathan and Paul helped him to his feet; they closed the short distance to the other entrance and stopped. Black ice covered the glass doors much the same as the other entrance. "Now what?" Asked Puck.

Izzy rushed forwards and started to hit the wall until enough of the ice fell away. She reached into the ice and pressed some buttons. Kurt heard a loud groan and the doors smashed to pieces.

"Quick gets inside. The room at the back, it's the coaches office." She stood to the side as they all filed past her. Paul and Jonathan in the lead helping Ben. Kurt followed them inside and into the office. He noticed the team room looked identical to the other side with the exception of an extra room with a stainless steel door. Izzy wove her way trough the group to the front of door of the office. She turned to face them suddenly a confused look on her face. "Shhh…" She said raising her hand to quiet them.

Kurt removed his helmet to see what she was listening for. He heard a faint rumbling and what sounded like mumbling coming from the door. Izzy's eyes went wide and she snapped back around to face the door. She quickly entered a four-digit number into the keypad on the door. There was a whoosh of air and the door swung open. The group piled in and stopped suddenly, a stunned silence settled over the group.

There was a large television screen on the wall furthest from the door. Images of cheerio are doing back flips and other assorted dance moves flashed across the screen. Sat on a large leather sofa with a candy bar half way to his mouth and a very confused look on his face was James.

"What the hell…James?" Izzy looked shocked and confused. James looked sheepish, put down the chocolate bar and stood up. Kurt noticed a half eaten pizza and some soda cans on the desk next to the sofa. "How are you in here? How are you alive?" She asked slowly moving towards him.

"I was about a fourth of the way across when I noticed the black ice so I ran back. I tried the code you told me for the lift last night and it worked so I came inside and sealed the door shut." He took a step back as Izzy got closer. Her face reminded him of Dave when he told him that he was going to kill him.

"And why did you not reply to any of our call's?" She asked her voice low and angry.

"I threw my watch in the choir room last night because I was fed up of you calling me names. I took my dad's, I was going to call you but it got snagged on one of the boot racks and broke." There was genuine fear in his eyes as his legs hit the desk; he had nowhere else to go.

"SO, your telling me that while we were over there going out of our mind's with grief and telling your parents story's about you, you were over here eating pizza and watching TV?" She had closed the space between them and stood inches away from him. Kurt noticed she towered over him by at least two inches.

"What could I do? Seriously? There was no way of me contacting you. Im sorry, I really am." There was an uncomfortable silence again. Sam Jr moved forward placing a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Izzy, I think you need to go and get Ben's hand cleaned up in the toilet. There's a first aid kit in there." He pulled slightly at her shoulder. She turned on her heal and stormed into the bathroom. Sam Jr turned to Ben. "Calm her down, this situation is already bad enough, we don't need the legendary Karofsky anger issues getting in the way. Ben nodded following her into the bathroom, his hand cradled against his chest.

"I don't know about anyone else but im starving. Is there any more food?" asked Jonathan moving towards James. He pulled his friend into a long hug then moved to the fridge behind the desk. He took out a box of silver wrapped bar's and handed them out.

"What flavor are they?" Asked puck peeling back the wrapper. He took a bite before anyone could answer. "No way man, waffle flavored bar's. The future is pretty awesome."

Kurt pulled back the silver wrapping and took a bite. His taste buds exploded with pleasure. His tasted like pecan pie, the kind he remembered from being a kid. The kid his mom made him. That was impossible. There was a gasp from behind him, he turned to see Dave, and his eye's wide staring at the bar. "Mine tastes like a burger, it's warm in my mouth and everything."

Kurt turned back towards Jonathan looking for an explanation. "There pleasure bars, they taste like your most favorite thing to eat. Whatever your taste buds are craving."

They all sat down in the warm room eating the bars and chatting about their favorite foods. The door to the bathroom banged as though something had been thrown against it. Everyone's eyes turned to look at it. "Is everything ok in there?" Asked Devin making to stand up.

"Were fine! I slipped on something." Came Izzy's voice, slightly higher than usual, from directly behind the door. Devin's eyebrows rose as he sat back down again.

"Where are the boot's? Your mom need's some for the walk back to the Karofsky's" James grabbed a bag from behind the desk and handed a pair of boots to Rachel.

Jonathan took the bag from James, who had taken boots and gloves for himself. He sorted trough the bag handing people additional pieces of clothing. They all put the pieces of clothing on. Kurt turned to see Dave pull a large hoodie over his head; he noticed his waist and the manly upside down triangle his torso made. He felt something inside of him pull at the pit of his stomach. Something pleasurable. He turned away, his mind going places he never thought it would, his face flushed.

The bathroom door banged open and Izzy came stomping out. Kurt noticed she was lighter on her feet, a slight bounce in her step. As she got closer to him he noticed her cheeks were pink and her eyes had a twinkle in them that wasn't there before.

"You look happy…" James noted cautiously. She quickly turned to him and closed the space between them wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm just glad you're not dead." She smiled a wide genuine smile and turned towards the door. "Is everyone ready? Come on we need to get going, the temperature could drop again later on in the day and we don't want to get stuck in the tunnels." She bound forward and opened the door. "Rachel, Finn walk up front with me I want to talk to you." She waited for them to follow her, walking out just behind them. Her voice came again from the other room. "You too butt face."

**I have written what happens in the bathroom between Ben and Izzy from Ben's point of view. Would you like me to post it? Ill put it under a sub heading as it's not part of kurt's story. **


	9. The Bathroom

**Hey guy's, hope you like this. I gave it a name instead of just a chapter as its not to do with Kurt's story. Going to be at my boy friends with very little to do over the Christmas weekend so may update **

**For those of you with stuff to do Merry Christmas! **

**My first attempt at anything remotely smutty. Apologies if it's rubbish. **

**This is what happened in the bathroom from Ben's point of view. **

He walked into the bathroom holding his injured hand to his chest, the fibers of the scarf had started to fuse to the blood and it hurt. Izzy had removed her hoodie and perched herself on the counter. He had never been in the coaches' office before, let alone her private bathroom. There was a long marble counter with a mirror that reached the ceiling behind it. It had a singular sink at the opposite end of the room. Opposite the counter was a large glass door power shower. An assortment of towels and hung from a rack, above that were shelves of bottle's.

He turned to look at Izzy who was busying herself with a large first aid kit. "Give me your hand." She demanded. He did as he was told. She took his hand and unwrapped the scarf, taking extra care when she got to the last layer. The fibers of the scarf pulled at the wound. Ben cringed as pain shot up his arm. Izzy's hand cradled his as she dropped the scarf to the floor. She grabbed a bottle she had unscrewed earlier and poured the liquid over his hand.

Ben started to pull back as the liquid burnt his skin, steam rose from his hand. "SHIT, FUCK that hurts." Izzy's grip on his hand became tighter. She stopped pouring but the pain got worse. "Ahhhh, shit…" He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes. _Fuck no, I can't cry in front of her. I don't think ive ever been in this much pain. _His skin started to hiss as the steam got worse, he looked toweard's the sink at the other end of the counter. He started to walk backwards, Izzy's legs wrapped around his hip's keeping him close.

"It will be over in a minute…look at me Ben. I have been trough this before. I know it's painful. Concentrate on something else. Concentrate on me." She put her hand to his face, turning it away from his hand, to look at her. Her skin was soft. He looked into her eyes, studied her face. "I know you like me Ben." Her leg's tightened around his waist pulling him closer. "I've seen the way that you look at me." She whispered. Her hand moved over his cheek to his neck pulling his face closer to hers.

_Is she coming on to me? How does she know I like her? Is she going to kiss me? Her eyes are closing! Fucking hell she's going to kiss me! _Ben's mind felt like it had been filled with cotton wool. He felt her warm breath on his face and closed the space between them quickly. The feel of her soft lips was amazing after months of watching her, wanting her. Her leg's unlocked behind him and she leant backwards pulling him on top of her. His height meant that he still had both feet on the ground as his body bent over hers. His good hand went to the back of her head, feeling the soft warm hair between his fingers. Her lip's parted, her warm tong meeting his between there lips. He took it as an opportunity and slipped his tong into her mouth.

Izzy groaned against him wrapping her legs back around his waist and pulling him closer. Her arms whapped around his neck eliminating any space between their bodies. Her hips lifted as she rubbed her body against his. Between the soft groans and the friction between them Ben felt his senses go into over drive. The feel of her body so close to his, so dominant and sexual sent waves of pleasure trough him. He removed his hand from her hair and placed it on her back lifting her into a sitting position. There mouths never separating, his hand slipped lower cupping her ass and lifting her from the counter. A small squeak escaped her mouth, her arms and legs tightening their grip on his waist. He moved quickly pushing her up against the door with a bit more force than he had intended. _God im such an oaf. _

"Is everything ok in there" Came Devin's voice from the other side of the door. Izzy's legs let go of Ben's waist and her mouth detached it's self from his. "Were fine. I slipped on something" She shouted as she lowered herself to the ground. Her hand trailed from his hair, down his arm and cupped his hand bringing it to her face. "Good as new." She stated trough heavy breaths.

"That was…uuum…what was that?" Asked Ben. He looked down into her big brown eye's, her cheeks were flushed, her lips red and puffy. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Fuck_ she's beautiful. _

"Taking your mind of the pain… it worked didn't it?" she put her hand's against his chest and gave him a soft push. He took a step back and she moved around him, towards the counter. She grabbed her hoodie slipping it over her head. Ben looked down at his hand then back to her. She motioned him to move so she could get to the door, stopping just as she was about to open the door and turned to him.

"That could have been my face. Thank you for saving me" Her hand rested on his chest and quickly moved up to his neck pulling him into another kiss. The kiss was short but deep, her tong exploring his mouth. She smiled and turned opening the door and bounding out.

Ben heard James say some thing and his mind cleared. _Fuck, what just happened? Did she kiss me because she likes me or because she wanted to keep my mind of the pain? Was it gratitude? Or something real? _Ben wasn't sure what had just happened. The only sure thing he knew is he was leaving that bathroom a lot more confused than he had entered it.

**Don't forget reviews=love. :D Im glad so many people are following this! **


End file.
